Go away, Lukas
by Iroyuki
Summary: Emil just wanted to hang out with his friend Leon but his brother Lukas and his friends are making this very awkward.
1. Chapter 1

"Say ahh." Emil looked up with irritation as Leon tried to feed him some sushi with chopsticks. "No. I can eat myself," Emil said before picking up a piece. His hand shook and he watched as the sushi fell onto the table. There was silence before he heard a camera shutter. He looked up to see Leon taking pictures of him.

"When you start to doubt your life," he said showing him the picture. "Delete it!" Emil began to fight with Leon for the phone. "It's a joke, you look really cute," Leon said putting his phone away. "I want you to delete it though," Emil said with a frown. "If you keep frowning, you'll get wrinkles," Leon said and watched Emil touch his face curiously. "It's a joke." Emil frowned again and crossed his arms.

Leon picked up another sushi and held it up for Emil. "Here." Emil looked at it and sighed. He was about to lean over and eat it before he saw another mouth go over the food and eat it. He looked up in irritation and saw his brother Lukas bent down, with the chopsticks still in his mouth. "Lukas, what are you doing?" He asked. Lukas pulled away and swallowed the sushi before looking at Emil.

"I came to see you," he said taking a seat with the two partners. "I'm kind of busy right now," he said looking over to Leon. Lukas looked at Leon, giving off a dark aura. "But your big brother is here," Lukas said. "Why don't you go spend time with Matthias?" Emil asked coldly. "He's with Berwald." "Then go with Tino, and stop eating our food!" Emil yelled as Lukas began to eat the sushi. "You shouldn't be rude to your elders," Leon said as he continued to eat.

Lukas nodded gaining an irritated look from Emil. "Fine, then I'm going to the library," he said standing up. "Oh, I'll go too," Leon said standing too. Lukas stood too and Emil gave him another annoyed look a small he followed them out. "Don't follow us," Emil said looking back to his brother. "I have business at the library too. Not everything is about you, Emil." Emil flushed red and turned around before walking faster.

The two teens sat in the library reading quietly. Leon was entertained in his own book while Emil frowned and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Lukas was sitting on the other end of the short isle reading a book on magic. "Do you have to be so close to us?" He said in a harsh tone. "Emil, we're in a library," Leon said. Emil rolled his eyes and looked at his brother. "My book is in this section," Lukas said softly. "No, this section is on comics. The magic books are on the other side of the library," Emil whispered pointing to the other end.

"That explains alot," Lukas said looking through at the books. He went back to his own book and Emil groaned. He looked back to see Leon gone. He frowned and decided to look for him. He found him walking with two drinks in his hand. "Where did you go?" Emil asked. "There's a coffee stand over there," he said. "Does your brother like coffee?" He asked. Emil sighed and nodded. "Is that for me?" Emil jumped as he turned to see Lukas standing next to him. "Yeah. Here," he said handing him the iced coffee. Lukas took it and thanked him as he drank from the straw.

"You like tea, right Emil? I got one for us to share," he said showing him the iced drink. "Oh, thanks." Emil took it and drank from the straw before giving it back to Leon. It wasn't until they were sitting again that he realized there was only one straw on the drink. He watched as Leon began to bring the drink up to his mouth and stopped him. "What?" "I put my mouth on that straw," Emil said. "...So?" Leon gave a confused look to Emil who nervously shook his head. "I just thought you would care," he mumbled before picking up his book and hiding his face from the embarrassment.

Leon gently pushed the book down and looked at Emil. "Do you care? If you do, I can just drink from the cup." "N-no, not at all," Emil said. Leon nodded and drank from the straw as Emil flushed pink. A loud slurping made them look over to Lukas who only had ice in his cup and was still sucking through the straw like a slut with a debt due. "Lukas, be quiet. You'll get us kicked out," Emil said as people around them gave dirty looks. "Oh." Lukas pulled out his phone, ignoring his brother and began to text. Emil shook his head and looked back before receiving a text.

He looked at his phone and saw Lukas's message. ' _Do you believe in trolls?_ ' He gave his brother a confused look making gestures of 'what does that even mean?' Lukas shrugged and went back to his book. He looked back down at his phone as it vibrated and saw another message. ' _Let's go to the arcade._ ' He saw the contact name and looked at Leon who was still reading. _'Okay.'_ The two stood up and put the books away before leaving without Lukas.

Emil noticed Lukas didn't follow this time and sighed in relief. "I don't know why he has to do that. I'm not a little kid, I can go out without him," Emil said irritatedly. "He's just worried about you. I would have done the same if I had a younger brother as cute as you," Leon said. Emil flushed red. "What?" "What?" "What did you just say?" Emil asked. "Oh. I said I would-" "Don't repeat it!" Emil said blushing. Leon watched as Emil blushed and looked down. "You always tease me. Is it fun for you to always mess with me?" Emil asked. "Yes." Emil looked at Leon with a frown. "Come on, I want to play," Leon said grabbing Emil's hand and pulling him into the arcade.

They were playing a shooting game and Emil was loosing. "Damn, I'm really bad at this," he said as the game finished. "Is that a shooting game? How fun, can we play with you?" Emil turned quickly to see Tino smiling and Lukas with a smug look. Actually he had his normal face but Emil _knew._ He knew _deep_ down this little shit had the smuggest look on his face. "What are you doing here?" Emil asked. "Eh? Lukas and I are on a date," Tino said teasingly. "Since Lukas and I are dating, maybe we can make this into a double date," Tino said with a teasing smirk. Actually it was his usual sweet smile but Emil _knew._ He knew that _deep_ down that this little shit had Satan's smirk after the rise of Hitler.

"Date? My little brother isn't dating anyone," Lukas said staring at Leon. "Right?" "Well... He's still a virgin," Leon said gaining a glare from the two brothers. "Stop playing around. We're only friends," Emil said in a panic as the dark aura around Lukas grew. Leon nodded and gave the fake gun to Tino. "You wanted to play?" Tino smiled and went to the screen. "Oh, this is going to be so fun! Lukas play with me," he said excitedly. "I'm not good at shooting games," Lukas said taking Emil's gun. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Tino said as he put coins into the machine.

The game started and the two teens watched as Tino killed every enemy the moment they came on screen on the hardest mode. "Player one is the winner," the game announced and Tino cheered. "I did it! Maybe next time we can try paintball shooting," he said. "No, I'll pass," Emil said. He didn't want to get slaughtered by Tino. He had seen him at a shooting rank with the group, he was scary when he had a gun in hand. "That sounds like fun. We should go," Leon said. "Oh, let's play this one!" Tino said pulling Emil to the dance dance revolution game.

"Huh? No I don't want to play," Emil said stepping off the stage. "Oh come on, Icey. Don't be so cold, it'll be fun!" Tino said holding his hand. "I'll cheer you on, Emil." Emil looked to see both Leon and Lukas giving him a thumbs up and soon heard Tino putting the coins in. It was no return now. Tino chose a song and it started. He fumbled about trying to get points only to fail horribly. He felt ridiculous and embarrassed but when the song ended he saw that Tino had won by only a few points. "Guess I'm not so good either," Tino said laughing lightly. "Great job, Icey!" Emil flinched and turned back to see Matthias and Berwald standing with the other two. "What are you doing here?" He asked as they stepped off. "Lukas invited us," Matthias said with a wide smile. Emile sent a frown to Lukas before Matthias pulled him onto the stage. "Our turn!" He yelled putting in coins.

"Nice job," Leon said as Emil flushed red from embarrassment. "I don't usually dance," he said. They turned to see Lukas dancing, only missing a few as Matthias stomped heavily on each arrow, missing alot more. "Your brother is good at this," Leon said. "Yeah, surprisingly," Emil said. "I'm pretty good too," Leon said. "Ah, Berwald is too! Maybe you two should go up next," Tino suggested. The two exchanged looks and nodded. The other two finished and Lukas won. "Aw man, I thought I would win this time," Matthias said. "You're too good for me," He told Lukas with a bright smile. "Are you going to dance?" Lukas asked Leon. He nodded and went up with Berwald. "Oh, going against Berwald? Good luck buddy, he's pretty good," Matthias said.

The two put in coins and chose the hardest song. Emil watched amazed as they both moved quickly on the stage hitting every note there was. The two were so good that a crowd had formed as was cheering them on. "Wow, they're really good!" Tino said clapping. "Yeah, your boyfriend is as good as Berwald," Matthias said hitting Emil's back. Emil flushed red. "He's not my boyfriend!" He yelled before looking back at the two. They moved their legs so quickly. He had the feeling Leon was pretty good but not this good. Berwald on the other hand was a complete shock. He was so serious and stiff, it was amazing how he moved, and it didn't look like just random stomping, these two actually looked like they were dancing to that weird hippity hoppity stuff all the teens listened too.

 _Hippity hoppity? What the fuck?_ Was he some old man or something now, he was only 15. But his music taste was entirely different. The song finished and there was a tie with two perfect scores. They both got off and everyone clapped at their performance. "Amazing job, you guys," Matthias said. "Yeah, you two are good. I wish I was that good," Tino said. The two nodded to each other in some kind of silent bonding way. "What did you think, Emil?" Leon asked. "You were pretty good." Leon nodded and pretty soon Matthias was pulling them to another game.

The day ended and Emil was beyond exhausted. He was hoping for a nice day with Leon but Lukas and his friends came and spoiled his plans. He had to admit it was fun after all though. "I should go home now, my brother will freak out if I'm late," Leon said. "Okay then," Emil said. "Hey Emil! Invite your boyfriend to hang out with us again sometime," Matthias yelled from where they stood. "He's not my boyfriend!" Emil yelled back with a light blush. "I can be," Leon said. Emil looked back at him wide eyed. "What?" "What?" Emil scowled. "You always do that," he said. "I said I can be your boyfriend," he said. Emil flushed red and looked down. "You're always teasing me," he said. Leon grabbed his hand and brought it up to his mouth before placing a kiss on his palm. "I'm not teasing. Go on a date with me," Leon said and watched Emil flush a brighter red. "O-okay," he said looking down. "A date sounds fun, right Matthias?" Lukas asked making Emil jump. He turned and saw Lukas and Matthias beside them. "Yeah, we should go to the beach next time," Matthias said. Emil frowned, "wait, no this is just me and-," "Are you coming too, Tino?" Lukas asked. "Yes, that sounds great, right Berwald?" Berwald nodded and Emil stared in horror. "You too Berwald? Come on guys. I'm old enough to be out without you guys! I can go on a date alone," Emil said. "No you're not," the older teens said in unison. He groaned and looked at Leon who was... Laughing?

He had never seen Leon laugh before. "Why are you laughing?" He asked feeling slightly offended. "It's just cute how protective everyone is over you. Even me," he said. Emil turned red and frowned. "I'll pick you up Saturday at 3. Bye," Leon said walking away. "Ah, get home safely!" Tino yelled. "See you Friday, buddy!" Matthias yelled as Leon waved. "B...Bye Leon!" Emil shouted as Leon waved one last time. He was sure he yelled something but he didn't hear what. Leon turned and walked off though and he didn't get to ask. "A date. That sounds fun, but he can't come over without me home anymore," Lukas said earning a groan from Emil. He loved his brother but this was too much. "Big brother, I'm old enough for a boyfriend," Emil said. Everything was silent until Lukas hugged him. "You called me big brother. So cute," he said while Matthias and Tino began to tease him. His date was going to be really stressful if they kept acting this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was originally going to be a oneshot but I love these guys so much I wanted to do their beach date atleast. This chapter is Leon's side btw.**

...

"Emil!" Emil turned to see Leon rushing towards him after his class had ended. "Yeah?" He asked as Leon stepped in front of him. "I come to say hi and instead of saying hello, you immediately think I want something?" Emil flushed red and frowned. "I'm sorry it's not like that. Uhm, hi," he said as the two began to walk. "I'm only joking," Leon said gaining a frown. "So are we really going to the beach with your brother tomorrow?" He asked. "We don't have too! We can go somewhere else without him," he said. "No. I would love to go to the beach with you," Leon said as they stepped in front of the school.

They heard a car honk and they turned to look at the red car in front of them. "Emil! Get in! Oh is that your boyfriend?" Emil flushed red as Matthias was screaming from the car. "Does he want a ride home?" He yelled. Emil looked at Leon for the answer. "I wouldn't mind a ride," he said and Emil led him to the car.

They both climbed in and were met with Matthias and another big, blue-eyed, blonde haired teen smiling widely at them. "Is this really Emil? He grew up!" The other said. "Uhm.." "He doesn't remember you, Al." Matthias said as he began to drive away. "Oh right! I'm Alfred, I knew Matthias since middle school so I used to see you when we would hang out," Alfred explained. "Oh. Okay," Emil answered awkwardly. "How old are you now? Twelve?" Alfred asked. "I'm sixteen," Emil said with a slight scowl. "You're still fifteen," Leon corrected. "What? Dude, you're so tiny!" Alfred said clearly amused. "I am not!" He said as the older blondes laughed.

"Can't believe you have a boyfriend already, what's his name?" Alfred asked looking at the two. "Ah, he- uh. No. U-uhm," Emil was flushed red as he stuttered and looked for the right answer. He wanted to say Leon wasn't his _boyfriend_ because they didn't act like it but they kind of _were_ going on a date but that didn't mean he _was_ his boyfriend. But he said he _could_ be his boyfriend but _still,_ he was in a verbal denial by habit. "My name is Leon. Nice to meet you," Leon answered. "Oh hey, aren't you Yao's and Kiku's brother?" Alfred asked and Leon nodded.

"Oh, I was driving home! Haha, where do you live?" Matthias asked suddenly. Emil sighed shaking his head while Leon answered. The teens listened as the older blondes continued to talk about random stuff before stopping at Leon's house. "Thanks for driving me," Leon said before climbing out. "No problem, buddy! See you tomorrow!" Matthias said with a big smile. "Tell your brothers I said hi!" Alfred yelled. Leon nodded and waved goodbye before they left. "Your boyfriend seems nice," Alfred said making Emil blush before the others continued to talk.

...

Leon stepped inside his home and was met with the usual loud noise of his household. "Oh, you're home already," Yao said as he stepped in front of him. "Yeah, someone gave me a ride. By the way, a guy named Alfred said hi," he said as he removed his shoes by the door. Yao froze.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, loud voice and annoying laugh?" Yao asked. Leon nodded and Yao's eyes widened. "Is he still outside? He owes me money!" He yelled yanking the door open. He frowned as he saw noone there. "Aiyaa! He is such a jerk!" Yao yelled closing the door and storming off. His second oldest brother Kiku stepped beside him, "Welcome back. How was school?" He asked.

Leon raised an eyebrow at this. Though he always did this greeting, it was never at the front door. "Fine. By the way Alfred said hello," he said as he stood. He watched Kiku's face go from normal to something like disappointment. "Oh. Alfred. Anyways I hate to be a bother but do you think you can get something for me?" He asked and Leon looked at him. "I just took off my shoes," he said and Kiku gave a guilty smile. "Yes but I have a deadline and I really don't have the time to go out," he said. "Why not send Im Song?" "Because I _trust_ you with my money," Kiku said almost desperately. "Fine," Leon said slipping his shoes on. "Ah, thank you!"

...

Leon stared at the list as he walked into the store. He continued to grab the items and checking them off. Ink, check. Pocky, check. Latest edition of BL magazine, check. He was reaching for the final item of chocolates when he heard something fall beside him. He looked down and picked up the licorice pack before looking back up to hand it to the other person.

He stopped as he looked at Emil wearing a white and blue winter sweater as he held an arm full of licorice packages and stared at him like a deer in headlights. "Emil. Hi," Leon said as Emil only continued to stare. "... What are you doing here?" Emil asked flushing red. "Trying to buy licorice before someone else does while wearing a sweater that's _so_ out of season," he answered making Emil flush a brighter red. "This is _always_ in season!" He said. "I'm joking."

"Emil Steilsson, I should have known you would do this, put all that licorice back." Emil groaned and turned to look at Lukas as he approached him. "But _you_ said-" "When I said you can get one item I meant you can get _one_ of that thing not all of that one thing," he said making Emil pout. "You are stopping me from living my life," Emil muttered as he shoved the licorice back. Leon smiled faintly seeing Emil act so childishly.

"Oh, hello Leon," Lukas said noticing him. "Hello, Lukas." Lukas looked into his basket, noticing the ink and BL magazine. "You draw manga?" He asked not caring much about the magazine. "No, my brother Kiku does. He sent me here to buy some things," he said. Emil looked over finally noticing the magazine and raising an eyebrow. "I see. I can't send Emil to the store alone. He'll use my money on licorice," Lukas said gaining a scowl from Emil.

"Anyways, are you still going Saturday?" He asked. "Yes, I'm very excited." He said with a straight face. "So is Emil. You should have seen him trying to pick out his swi-" "AAAaaaahhh am hungry. Can we hurry home?" Emil asked flushing red hoping Leon wouldn't tease him. "Alright then. See you tomorrow," Lukas said. "S-see you," Emil said before quickly turning and walking away. Leon looked at the licorice in his hand and shrugged as he tossed it into his basket and took the chocolates from the shelf. He could see the brothers paying before leaving as he waited in line. He payed and quickly went back home.

...

"Dinner! That means you too, Kiku! And no I don't care about your deadline!" Yao yelled. The dinner room was soon crowded with the siblings filling the room and arguing over spots. "I said I was sitting with Yao today!" Im song yelled. "Too bad!" Mei said as she giggled. "Don't let him sit there, Mei. You show him that women can't be pushed around," Yao said from the head of the table. "Yao, you just don't want to sit with Im Song," Kiku said. "You shouldn't be talking when you sat between Lien and Leon.

Im Song frowned as he sat beside his sister Mei. As usual their table was full of different foods and two empty seats with their parents both working late. "Oh, by the way I'm going to the beach tomorrow," Leon said as they all ate. "I want to go too!" Im Song yelled. "Noone wants to take you," Mei said. "We want to go too though, right Lien?" Lien nodded and they all looked at Emil. "No. I'm going with my boyfriend and his family," Leon said looking down at his plate as it became unnaturally quiet. "Eh?!" He flinched as they all yelled it unison.

"You have a boyfriend? Why didn't we know?" Mei asked. "No way! I should have been the first to know! I should have known you had one before your boyfriend even knew!" Im Song yelled. "No! Leon you are too young! No boyfriend!" Yao yelled standing from the table. "I'm old enough for a boyfriend," Leon said looking at his eldest brother. "No! No boyfriend until you're retired!" He yelled. "That's ridiculous," Leon said. "Yes, I believe Leon is old enough to date," Kiku said as he sipped his tea. Leon turned to Kiku with appreciation.

"Yeah, it's not fair. You didn't react that way when Lien got a boyfriend," Mae defended. "Lien is a big girl who can defend herself. Leon is the baby of this house," Yao said sitting back down. "Come on, Yao. Leon is growing up," Lien said. "Yeah, let him get some!" Im Song yelled. "Ah! He doesn't know of _that!"_ Yao yelled. "Yao, I'm old enough to date," Leon said and Yao sighed. "Fine. But I want to meet this boy. I need to make judgement," Yao said.

Leon groaned and nodded. "I want to meet him too!" Mei yelled. "Yes, I think we should invite him to dinner," Lien suggested. "That's great thinking, Lien!" Yao shouted. "Invite him for dinner next Saturday," Yao said with a smile. "Fine," Leon said continuing to eat. "So who is it?" Im Song asked. "Emil Steilsson." "Who's that? Is it that quiet white haired kid you talk too?" Leon nodded in response.

"White hair?! Ah, I knew someone with white hair. I didn't like him," Yao said with a frown. "Yao, you dated him," Kiku said. "I said I didn't like him!" Yao said blushing red. "I believe you two still each other on occasion. But that's not business," Kiku said sipping his tea. "You need to get a hobby that isn't cat girls and gossiping," Yao said angrily.

...

Leon stood by his dresser looking through his swim trunks when a knock came. "Come in," he said and watched Kiku walk in. "Kiku. Which are better?" He asked holding up two pairs. Kiku went up to him and inspected them. "This one is very nice," he said pointing to the red ones with the white Korean flower on one of the sides. Leon tossed it on his bed before shoving the rest in his dresser.

"Ah, about your boyfriend. Uhm, well you see you are young and well you will start getting new ideas," Kiku started awkwardly as Leon sat on his bed and listened carefully. "What you have now is very innocent and soon you will want to do more," "like holding hands and kissing?" Leon asked. "Yes. So when that does happen, please tell me all about it! I need inspiration for my next manga!" He said.

Leon nodded and Kiku smiled softly. "Ah, thank you very much," he said. "I want to know about it too!" Mei yelled from the door. "What? Let me know when you get to the real interesting stuff," Im Song said as he climbed onto his own bed next to Leon's. "Like what?" Leon asked answered. "Oh you know like having, _Ack!"_ He was interupted by a smack on the head. He turned to see Mei and Kiku death staring him. "Having dinner at his house," he said quietly. Leon just shrugged it off and continued to gather supplies for his date... Well double-no triple? Oh well he was going to check out Emil in a swimsuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Lukas slowly entered his brother's room to see him still trying to choose between two different swim trunks. "Again? I thought we all agreed to wear our matching ones," Lukas said. Emil groaned and turned to his brother. "Fine." He took the blue swim trunks and changed into them before pulling his clothes over. He went downstairs to see Lukas shoving things into a bag.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at the bag. "Packing lunch," he said. Emil looked inside and pulled out the raw fish before looking at his brother. "For who? The seagulls?" Lukas sighed and took the fish out before a knock was heard. Before Emil could answer it, the door swung open revealing the large Dane in his swim trunks and a towel around him neck.

"Hey buddies! Are you ready to go?" He asked with a huge smile. They sighed and nodded. Taking their bags, they were pulled outside into the car where Berwald and Tino sat. "Hello. This is going to be so much fun! Berwald packed our lunch," Tino said as the two brothers climbed into the back seat. They drove off as Matthias rambled on and on before stopping in front of the teens house.

Emil sent a text and the group watched as Leon and other teens stepped out with him, looking around. Matthias waved and they all turned to stare at the car an some waved before Leon pushed them inside. "Lukas, come sit up here," Matthias said clearing the area between him and Berwald. "Tino, go." Lukas said. "Eh? Well, okay," Tino replied. He jumped over and pulled up the seat before Leon climbed in with Emil.

"Was that your family?" Tino asked as they all peeked through the windows to watch their youngest sibling leave. "Yeah. They all wanted to meet Emil," he said as began to dig through his backpack. "Huh? Why me?" He asked. "Because you're my boyfriend," Leon said bluntly. Emil flushed red while Tino smiled at him and Lukas sent a glare. "Here. You dropped this yesterday," Leon said holding the pack of licorice. "You bought them?" Emil asked taking them. Leon nodded and Emil quickly opened it and snacked on the candy.

"How about some music?" Tino asked taking the aux cord. He fumbled with his phone for a while until heavy metal music came blaring from the speakers. Leon gave a surprised expression watching the blonde smile sweetly as the music blared. He looked around hoping to see another surprised expression but Emil was just eating the candy with earphones on, Lukas was sitting looking out the window, Matthias was driving with a smile, occasionally bobbing his head and tapping his fingers to the beat, and he was sure Berwald was playing a game on his phone.

He voted to ignore it and played on his phone until he saw a piece of licorice in front of him. He turned to see Emil flushed red looking down as he held up the candy. He bent down and ate the candy from his fingers before playing his game again. "Emil give me licorice," Lukas said not taking his eyes off the window. Emil handed him the package and he looked at him. "Not like that." Emil sighed and took the package back. "Then you don't get any."

...

"Wah! Look at that view!" Matthias stood admiring the ocean while everyone else set up the area to sit. "Let's go for a swim!" He yelled pulling Lukas along. "You need sunscreen!" Tino yelled from his spot. Matthias pouted while dragging Lukas back. Emil watched as Berwald rubbed sunscreen all over Tino's back. He turned to see Leon putting some on his arms and sighed.

"Do you need help?" He asked. Emil looked up and nodded before Leon sat behind him. He was flushed red as he felt hands rubbing his back with the sunscreen. The hands moved and he turned around with a thanks before seeing not Leon sitting behind him. "Your welcome." His eyebrow twitched as he saw Lukas behind him holding the sunscreen and Leon not far behind taking things from his backpack. "Oh, your face too," Lukas said dabbing some on his nose.

Emil groaned and pulled away. "I can do it myself."

Emil stood by the water and shuttering everytime the water swished over his feet and splashed on his legs. "Come on. Let's go in deeper," Leon said standing next to him. He took Emil's hand and ran deeper into the water. Emil tripped over his own feet and sunk into the water. He stood up and began to cough out the salty sea water and Leon just stared at him. "Sorry."

Emil didn't expect to be hoisted into the air and placed on Matthias's shoulders. "Wait. Put me down," he yelled. Matthias laughed and Emil knew he wasn't going to like this. "If you insist." Matthias grabbed Emil's thighs before lifting him up and tossing him far into the water.

Emil splashed in and Leon watched him come up angrily and swim over. "I hate the beach," he murmured.

"In that case let's build a sandcastle," Leon said. Emil nodded and they rushed out before sitting on the sand and piling it up together into a sand pile. They turned to two kids that built a better castle using a cup and Emil frowned. "This sucks," he said kicking their sand castle. "Are you not having fun?" Leon asked.

"Not really," he said. "It's because you two aren't swimming," Tino said joining them. "Why don't you join me for a swim?" He asked. "Why not go with the others?" Emil asked. "Berwald and I started making a sand castle and well, you know how he is," he said. They all turned and Leon was surprised to see Lukas standing with the Norway flag on top of a giant sand castle. Matthias was buried in the sand with a mermaid tail formed on his lower half. "He's been working on the furniture for a while," Tino said. Indeed Berwald was kneeling trying to make a chair. "He brought the IKEA catalog didn't he?" Emil asked.

"Well, want to swim with me?" Tino asked. "Oh uhm, I can't swim," Leon admitted slightly embarrassed. "What? No way!" Emil said shocked. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked and Leon only shrugged. "That's okay, let's go get one of those," Tino said pointing to a nearby stand.

...

Leon felt ridiculous as he held onto the small board as Emil pulled it by the string. "This is fun," Tino said smiling as he swam. "I guess," Emil said smirking at Leon. Now he had something to tease him for. "If you want, I can teach you how to swim," Emil said grabbing the board too. "Without that smirk?" Leon asked. Emil chuckled and nodded. "Okay then. But not here," Leon said not letting go of the board. "Okay, let's go," Emil said pulling the board closer to shore. "Coming Tino?" Leon asked. "No, I think I'm going to join Matthias over there," he said spotting the blonde swimming deeply in the water.

The two stood hand in hand, Leon feeling a bit nervous. Emil took a few steps back as Leon spread out into the water. "You're supposed to kick," Emil said. Leon kicked his feet, making large splashes in the water. "Not that hard!" Emil said feeling the water splashed on it. Leon slowed down and softened his kicks before Emil began to walk back. "Look you're swimming," Emil said giving a final tug and letting him go. Leon swam for two seconds before sinking down and splashing widely in the water. He came back up, hair a mess and scowled as Emil laughed at him. "Sorry, I didn't think that would happen. You are terrible," he said between laughs.

Leon frowned before leaning in and lightly kissing Emil on the lips. Emil stopped laughing and flushed a bright red as Leon turned left to get a drink. "Your boyfriend really can't swim." Emil jumped and turned to see Lukas laying in a floaty beside him. "How long were you here?!" He asked. "Long enough," Lukas said, taking a bite from a watermelon slice. "Want one?" He asked holding out a container with them. "Go away!" Emil yelled. Matthias smiled guiltily as he grabbed the floaty and pulled Lukas away. "Leave the couple alone a bit," he said while Lukas watched Leon join Emil again with drinks.

"Let's try again. But don't let go this time," Leon said. Emil nodded and took his hands. "I won't let go of you," he said as he pulled him along, deeper into the water. The two moved slowly and didn't realize how deep they had made it. Leon swam closer to Emil, finally getting the hang of it and kissed him. The two stayed in the water until they heard Matthias yelling. They turned to see him waving as the others packed. "It's time to go," Emil said finally noticing the sun setting. "Yeah. Just don't let go, I don't want to drown," Leon said finally noticing how deep they were in the water. Emil sighed and pulled him back to shore where they dried off and had to help Tino convince Berwald to leave the sand furniture.

...

"Hey Leon," Lukas said as he opened the door. "Emil is in his room sulking." Leon nodded and made his way to the room. He knocked before he heard Emil groan from the other end. He opened the door and Emil's eyes widened as Leon came in with a backpack filled with snacks.

There was an awkward ten second silence before Emil was the first to speak up. "Don't say a word. It's not my fault," he said. Leon let out a small snicker before going back to his straight face and handing him a packet of licorice.

"Lukas told me about it but I didn't think it was this bad," he said patting the back of his shoulder. Emil hissed in pain before glaring at Leon. He was wearing loose shorts and a muscle shirt, with his skin flushed red and peeling from a bad sunburn. "It's your fault for not letting me put sunscreen on you!" Lukas yelled from his room.


End file.
